Hermione's Secret
by potterequestriangirl
Summary: What really happened when Harry left the charms room in their 6th year .


Hermione was walking, no running, towards the charm's room. She had to get out of that common room. Ron was snogging Lavender, and for some odd reason, she didn't care, but nonetheless she didn't really feel like sitting there and being forever alone. She had a lot on her mind lately, between O.W.L's and homework and the return of You-Know-Who, but the one thing that was troubling her the most was WHO was on her mind; Draco Malfoy. She had no idea why, her best friend hated him, she had punched him in the face, and he was just all around awful! But somehow his laugh made her smile, and his smile made her breath catch, and she just had no idea why. She finally reached the charms room, settling down on the step she pulled out her wand and conjured up some of the bird's Professor Flitwick had assigned them for practice. Thinking about how confused she was started to get to her, tears started to roll down her cheeks and suddenly she heard a cough; it was Draco. "Oh… I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't realize someone was in h-h-here." She could barely choke out the words, and to her horror she broke out in sobs. "Uhm, are you alright?" Draco seemed really uncomfortable with her sudden outburst. She sighed, finally getting herself under control, "No, I'm really not." And to her surprise he came over and sat next to her. "Well, contrary to popular belief I'm not a bad guy, I mean there was that one time you punched me in the mouth but I deserved it," He said it with a smile, winking at her as he finished. To her surprise she giggled, actually giggled! "Oh yeah… Sorry 'bout that." She turned to him and he draped his arm around her shoulders, making her heart flutter in her chest. She was just about to say something when the door creaked open and Harry walked in, Draco leaped up and quietly hid in the shadows, "Mione, you alright?" he asked her softly, she had to make it seem like she was upset over Ron, and seeing as she was crying a few moments ago it wasn't that difficult. "Is this how it feels when you see Dean with Ginny? I know Harry, you're my best friend…" The tears were streaming down her face again, not sincere tears but convincing. Before he could reply Ron and Lavender walked in giggling and happy, making her mad. "Opugno" She whispered, and the birds that were so harmless before, now flew in a rage towards them. They screamed and ran out, leaving only her, Harry, and Draco. "Yeah… It is, "Harry said. She sniffed and said that she wished to be alone, and not but a few seconds later, she was. Draco stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her, without saying a word he picked her up and kissed her deeply, "Tomorrow, right here, same time." He whispered throatily, and she nodded, squeezing him tightly before he set her down and snuck out; leaving her alone to conjure birds once more.

For the next few months she and Draco met in secret, whispering secrets into the shadows of the dark charms room. Sometimes he would come in upset and she would be there to hold him and wipe his tears away, and other times she would be upset and he wouldn't say anything, just hold her and even be sweet enough to kiss her on the forehead and tell her how beautiful she was. "Draco… What are we doing?" She had wanted to ask him that question for so long, but had been too scared to know the answer. "Well falling in love of course!" His answer was so plain and so quick that she thought she had imagined it. "Y-You love me?" her whisper was almost too weak to hear. He looked her in the eye, his gray eye's meeting her brown, "Yes." And he kissed her, not a sweet little peck, but an actual passionate kiss. "Yes Hermione Jean Granger, I love every part of you. But don't tell the others, they'll think I'm going soft." His response made her giggle and she snuggled deeper into his chest.

Over the next few years they shared so many memories; his struggle against his parents and Voldemort, his pain of going through the Dark Mark initiation, her quiet loving way of handling it kept him sane. He loved her so much. When their 6th year came to a close they walked into the forest, not afraid because they had each other. "What do we do Mione, I can't lose you…" she sighed, his question hit her in the heart, "I don't know Dray, I'm going with Harry and Ron so we can stop this madness, and you HAVE to go with Voldemort, I know you can't back out and I won't ask you too. Besides, we could never explain this to Harry and Ron, they won't understand." He stopped and wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears starting to slide down his pale cheeks. Without a word he got down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, without you these past few years would have been impossible to handle, without you I would be dead. I want you to do me the greatest honor, when this war is over, I want you to marry me." She was stunned, but her answer was swift, "Oh Draco of course I will!" and with that they embraced and kissed for the very last time, him walking back to the castle, her walking to meet Harry and Ron at Dumbledore's funeral.

"NO!" Hermione's scream rang through the silent, open, courtyard. It had been over a year since her, Ron, and Harry had left Hogwarts, and now they were back, and Harry was dead. She reached next to her and grabbed for Draco's hand. She grasped it tightly with tears pouring down her face, "Dray, he… He's not dead." He pulled her close, "baby girl he is… I'm so sorry he is…" She bawled into his shirt, no one else paying attention to them. "PSSST, Draco!" Apparently Voldemort had made a speech and now his parents were beckoning to him, "I- I have to go Mione, I'll come back for you I promise!" She balled his shirt up in her fist and gave him one last lingering kiss. "I love you Draco, I love you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you too Mione, I love you too." And with that he walked away. "Ahhh, Draco," Voldemort's cold slits narrowed further, "Someone has been up to no good, oh no," Voldemort made a tsk noise and continued, "Fraternizing with a Mudblood just won't do." And with a flash of green light and a swipe of the Elder wand Draco fell, dead to the ground. Hermione watched in horror and crumpled. Nothing was worth it anymore, it was over, she had no reason to live, and so she stepped forward. Saying nothing she walked forward and slowly raised her wand, before she could utter the curse, she heard the blessed words from Voldemort's mouth, the ones that would send her back to him. Nothing but white shone all around Hermione, she turned, looking for Draco, and found him; but he was not alone. All around her were the Fallen One's, all the one's they had lost during the war: Tonk's, Remus, James, Lilly, Fred, all of them. But the one she was looking for stood right in the center, "Drake…" She smiled at him and he opened his arms, "Oh Hermione, you shouldn't have done that but I love you, come here." And with that she barreled into his arms.


End file.
